yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ark 2 Episode 19: Registured Nurse and Local Hero UNITE!
( This episode took place after episode 17 ) XxdensukexX: Tetsu opened his eyes slowly, and looked at the TV screen. Jackie Chan’s Drunken Master was still playing on repeat. “Got to love that movie….hm?” He looked over at Asami who was cuddled up with him, still in her black dress. And with bits of Soy Sauce on her mouth, form the sushi we ordered. Tetsu, took a moment to lick his lips. They were slap dry, from the kissing last night, which actually made him happy. He looked at the view of the city he had from his apartment, and it was beautiful. It had to be at least ten. Give or take 30 minutes or so. He sat up, and let out a loud yawn, and stretched his arms as far as they would go. He’d then stand up and crack his neck a lil bit. He looked back at Asami. “She’s just as cute when she sleeps. Less sassy to” Tetsu laughed quietly, and scratched his stomach. He then realized “Wait……where’s my shirt?” He stood there thinking to himself and scratching his head, pondering any gaps that may have happened last night. He literally couldn’t recall what happened after he passed out, nor does he know if he fell asleep first or not. He looked at his watch and saw it was indeed Ten o 6, and a beautiful day indeed. He’d spent the first night in his apartment with a girl. Tetsu raised his fist triumphantly and softly said “Swagtastic.” Yule: Asami smiled in her sleep. She felt some motion next to her and groaned a little. She was still kind of tired but opened her eyes anyways. She opened them to a wonderful sight too. A shirtless Tetsu. Not a bad view, she smiled more and couldn’t help but laugh softly. She then closed her eyes quickly but couldn’t hide the smile on her face. She knew he’d look at her after hearing her laugh but she didn’t care. She waited for him to say something about her being away. XxdensukexX: After stretching, he heard a light giggle. He knew immediately she was awake, and turned to see her, smiling wide. To wide to be sleep. Tetsu then leaned in over his bed and got dead in her face, and said softly: “Asamiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii. We can’t lay down together foreveeeeeeeeeeeeeer.” He smiled, and would attempt to kiss her on her nose, softly, and pull away looking at her, and waiting for her to wake up. He folded his arms in front of him, so he could rest his head on them. Yule: Asami opened her eyes when he kissed her nose and smiled softly at him. “You mean you /don’t/ want to lay in bed with me forever?” She smiled and stuck her tongue out at him. She sat up slowly and looked down at her dress. She should change. She get up and walked over to her bag that she set in a chair last night. She pulled out her big t-shirt and then turned to him. “Do you have a pair of shorts I could borrow? I don’t feel like wearing sweats and I can’t put my spandex back on.” She looked at him with a smile on her lips. XxdensukexX: Tetsu smiled as always at the feeling of her lips anywhere on his skin. He watched her walk, and oh how he loved it. If he had any real friends, he would be bragging til the cows came home. Chickens to. Maybe throw a pig in the mix. He heared the question, and thought about it. “look inside my dresser, there should be something in their you can wear.” Tetsu had the night of his life, but knew today he did have things he had to do. He looked at his watch, and started truning it, cuasing it to beep, and he spoke into it. “Hey dad, can you hear me?”. There was a long pause, then a voice spoke. “Well theres mister, I don’t call my dad anymore. Hows life without me son?” Tetsu facepalmed himself and shook his head. “Took a day off dad……..”. “ A DAY OFF?! SINCE WHEN DO SUPERHEROES TAKE DAYS OFF?!” Tetsu’s dad blared loudly. “*sigh* Look dad, I’m heading to the KPD today, so no worries. They said they were briefing something important, and I’m gonna ask around about the chain of exsplosions that happened. I’ve been on this case for a while, but I think it’s about time I actually did something about it. With Police aid maybe, but The Dark God, will have to collect some dust for now. I’m going to do things in the light for a bit.”. Tetsu paused and thought to himself. “Did you finish the update on my belt?” Tetsu’s dad was silent, but then spoke soundly “Actually Tetsu you are on to something. This could be Yakuza related completely, or just a wrong doing in general. You might have to take an approach to things differently. When you come by, I’ll breif you on your new assignments, and we’ll go from there. By the way, the bots have successfully finished the tunnels in District 1 and 2, so your suit, on voice command will be accessible thorugh the manholes. Might take a minute to get there, but I trust you’ll manage. Good by Tetsu”. “Later dad.” Tetsu hung up, and sighed, and looked over at Asami. “Sorry, had to call my dad. He wouldn’t blown a gasket if I left it off a day longer” Tetsu shook his head in embarrassment. Yule: Asami looked through his dresser for a pair of shorts and found a black pair. She also took one his t-shirts. She pulled the shorts under her dress and then pulled the dress up over her head. When he called his dad Asami tried not to listen but her interest got the better of her. She pulled his t-shirt on and it was a bit big on her. She looked back at him after getting dressed. He was in the KPD? She sat down beside him on the bed and leaned her head on his shoulder. She waited until he was done and apologized to her. “It’s okay, I understand. So…you have tunnels through the districts?” She looked up at him. XxdensukexX: Tetsu looked down at her, and took in a breath. “Yeah. That way I don’t have to go 2 miles out of town, to get back to the base and suit up. I can just wear this special suit I have so I can move inside of the Dark God armor. Without the special suit I couldn’t even move inside of that heavy ass thing. But. You did say you wanted me to be more honest with you about things right?” he looked back at her, and had a look of wonder. Wanting to know, if she wanted to hear the escapade he was about to undergo within the next few weeks. It would be a long one for sure, but he didn’t want to keep her in the dark. It might be nice to have some support on his side, instead of trying to solo everything. Yule: Asami kept looking up and him and nodded a little. “I do want you to be honest with me. So what’s going on that you have to do lately? I mean you don’t just suit up for no reason right?” She looked at him and smiled. She had so many thoughts running through her head. She had heard about the explosions, she didn’t know the cause but she wanted to learn about them. She looked into his eyes to see if they would give anything away to her. XxdensukexX: Tetsu had a serious look on his face for a moment, and the determination In his voice was quite clear. “I only really suit up for absolute protection, but I’m perfectly capable of handling my own. But as I was saying, I’ve been on this exsplosion case for a while now, and I’m running out of leads. I do know of One man, who I finally saw face to face recently who might be able to give me some answers, but getting to him is probably not going to happen easy peasy. So, I’ll have to higher my rank in the KPD so I can be recognized by the city itself. Become my own force to be reckonged with and build a reputation, maybe then I could meet him. Or by some random chance, I did hear about the GMAF, so my true best be is actually there. Less time to. The KPD is having a mini tournament for a representative today, and I have to go down there, and become the front man. It’ll give me privilliges and loads of other advantages I can use, to find the cuase of those explosions. Surely he of all people would know, with his connections…” Tetsu thought about that mans face. Keyome Tsanagi, chairmen of the Kagemaru Yakuza clan. He must ... must know something. He was the one who contained it and surely, he gained some info that the KPD won’t give someone of my ranking. Tetsu lightned up when he looked back into Asami’s eyes. “ sorry to sound so serious heh. Just deep in thought about what I have to do.” Yule: Asami saw his seriousness and her face grew somber and she listened. He wanted a lead, as did most people. “Who is the person who would have the most connections? It’s ok if you are serious. Serious is good sometimes. Also…Do you have a trashcan or bowl you don’t normally use that is metal?” She looked at him. Her thoughts went back to the hospital documents. She wanted to get rid of those. She stood up and headed to her bag, if he didn’t have a bowl she’d just take them outside. She held the papers in her hands as she looked at him. She waited for his answers, even though she was pretty sure she knew who he was talking about. After all…who else could have more connections than her boss, her Chairman. He had infiltrated the KPD after all. He did it all for the information too. Hell he talked to her about all of it as well. XxdensukexX: “Keyome Tsanagi. Chairmen of the Kagemaru Yakuza empire….sadly that’s all I know about him is his name. The guys a living enigma. Little did I know I had an encounter with him in district 1. We had a parkur race, I won of course. Lost him completely, but little did I know that was him. He had a jet black arm. I don’t know much about it, but it must have been a human modification of some kind, so I can relate on that matter. Still, I’m going to talk to him. Not as enemies, but as people of mutual respect and the greater good. Also…..he may know something about the Yakuza that killed my mother. If the Yakuza have government ties, or anything political, he’s got to be on in the center of it all.”. Tetsu slides his arm around, Asami’s shoulders, and lets it hang off. “Thank you for showing me that people are still people, regardless of rank. If not for you, I don’t know what kind of dark place, I’d be in.” The thought of digging himself any deeper in a status hating depression made him shudder a bit. Yule: Asami heard him talk about her boss and bit her lip. She wanted to keep her mouth shut and she would. She’d listen up until he started talking about his arm. She had something to say to that. She leaned into him when he put his arm around her. “His arm isn’t something that was done just because, he lost that arm. He might know about your mother…” She looked out the window thinking and then looked back at him. “I’m glad I took you from a dark place…No one deserves to be in a dark place. I’ve been there… When I was younger I went through major depression and then a rage filled mind. But I’m glad I pulled you out of that.” She said softly and then kissed his cheek. XxdensukexX:Tetsu took that kiss with a smile, and then stood up. “I’m glad we can relate. I think in some way we both needed to vent to each other.” He turned around to look at her once again. “What are your plans for the day? I got to make sure I solo at the KPD. Thank god I’m not officially dedicated to those guys…..”Tetsu looked down and rubbed the back of his neck. “I did majority of the major bust my damn self, as the Dark God. And that Luitenent guy…..gives me the creeps.” Tetsu though to himself for a second, and then closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “ I’d love to hang again sometime, but I really got to take care of this. But for the record I got to ask.” Tetsu helped his hand out to her, and should she take it, he would stand her up, and hug her from behind, and rest his head on her shoulder pleasantly and say “When can we do this again?” His smile would stretch from ear to ear. Yule: Asami sighed as he stood up and turned to look at her. “I need to go into work and see if they have anything they need done.” She listened to his plans and then took his hand when he offered it and smiled when he hugged her from behind. “I’d like to do this again too. We can do this whenever you want.” She smiled as much as he did and then turned in his arms and looked up into his eyes. Hers would be sparkling as she bit her lip. She would wrap her arms around his neck and stand on her tips toes to kiss him softly on the lips if he allowed it. She’d slowly pull back from the kiss and put her forehead against his. “I’d like to do this all the time honestly.” She said quietly. She didn’t know what it was about it him but she felt so comfortable by his side, she felt she could already trust him so much. She looked up into his eyes for a while longer and then closed them and smiled. XxdensukexX: Tetsu would kiss her back. He’d had this feeling enough since last night, and he still got butterflies from it everytime. As she pulled back he let out a small whimper on accident. Sometimes he didn’t wanna stop kissing her. Shoot if he wasn’t doing anything, he’d love to just go out somewhere with her. But he knew what he had to do. And she knew what she had to do. Tetsu walked past her, and grabed his favorite coat. Black straight through, with holes for his thumbs twords the ends. He’d put on another pair of black pants, and his converses, which were actually his favorite pair of shoes. He’d grab his utility belt, to take it back to his dad’s place later on for some upgrades, but for now he knew he had to head to the KPD, and take this test of theirs. He decided that Tetsu Ryoji could no longer hide in the shadows. He was going to make a name for himself, and protect people along the way. Not just from evil Yakuza members, but from evil hearted people. Not everyone is bad, and he’d hope to find that out in the days to come. Once dressed, with his gear, and his grappling bracelets, he’d open his window, and the breeze would swiftly roll throughout the room. He’d turn around to her, and say “Well you know the way out. You can leave your stuff if you want, and theres some food in the fridge. Just don’t touch my gear. I’ll let you play around with it one day after a couple of dates.” Tetsu winked at her. TETSU winked. This same little awkward tard, for a moment felt cool enough to do this. “You got my number Asami. I’ll visit your place next time around. Well lock up before you leave. Good bye!” Tetsu turned to wave at her, and then proceeded to fall backwards. He’d hope that he didn’t shock her, but he couldn’t help that. Once he reached a certain height he’d deploy his grappling hook, and start swining through the buildings in a spider –man/tarzan fixture, heading for the KPD office in district 2. As much as he liked Asami, he knew he had to be true to his purpose. But it was nice to have an ally. A damn good looking one to. Yule: Asami would laugh after he left. She wasn’t scared when he dropped backwards, he was a big boy and should know how to keep his shit together. She went to her bag and pulled out her sweats, t-shirt, and sneakers. She peeled off Tetsu’s clothes and folded them neatly and put them on his bed. She then walked around his apartment without her clothes on, just her bra and panties, and went to the kitchen. She was starving, so she grabbed a yellow apple and took a bite. After finishing her apple she threw the core away and walked back into the bedroom. She decided to finally put her clothes on, the same outfit she wore from the hospital to here. Asami looked around and decided to write Tetsu a little note. She looked around and found a piece of paper and a pen. She wrote, ‘Tetsu, Thanks for such an amazing time. We really will have to do this again. And by this I mean watching your cheesy Jackie Chan movies and getting take out. See ya later Big Guy. ~Asami’ She smiled and set this on the clothes she folded on the bed. Asami then went over to her bag and put everything in it and threw it over her shoulder. She looked around one last time and headed to the door. She looked it before she went out and wondered if he remembered his key this morning. She happily walked down the stairs until she got to her bike. She unlocked the compartment and threw her bag in. She then hoped on, put her helmet on, and reeved her bike. Within a matter of seconds she was flying down the roads to district one. She would go back to her apartment, take a shower, change and go into work. The whole time she was away from him, her thoughts kept going back, and when they did she couldn’t help but smile. She had finally found someone she could connect with…and it was a wonderful feeling. Category:ARK 2